It’s all coming back to me
by Chowdergal
Summary: What started as a desperate phone call turns into something deadlier
1. Prolouge

_Hello everyone! This idea just popped into my head by listening to some inspiring songs, heh, just as always of course! Don't think I should waste your time babbling on about things like that, so here's the story. _

**Rating: PG-13**

**Characters (Major) England, America, Sealand, Canada, Hong Kong, France**

**Characters (Minor They could appear at any moment in the story.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, (Of course!) and I think violence?**

**Prologue**

_1348 London, England._

Death was having a tea party.

Strange he was, because there was no one in sight. Everybody would try to avoid him whenever possible. That was just the problem; Love and Friendship was for the living, not the dead. But there was one boy who could stare death in the face without running away screaming for his life. As Death was preparing the tea, his one and only guest arrived.

"Ah Arthur you're here; come in and sit down!" greeted Death.

"Why thank you Death, it's so nice to see you again." replied Arthur, taking a seat.

Death laughed merrily and put two lumps of sugar in the tea. "Heh, to think it's been 10 years since we've already. You've grown so much."

"And you…still look the same." complemented Arthur.

"Well yes, time doesn't change me as much as it will change you. However, I want to congratulate you. Not many people reach 15 nowadays."

Death and Arthur have been good friends since childhood. They went to school together, and they watched each other's back. People say that having a friendship with death would eventually kill you, but…Arthur just couldn't help being friends with the guy. After all, Death did love company.

Arthur nodded. "I hear you've been busy over the year. With the Black Death roaming around and all." he coughed for a good minute and continued. "I'm not feeling very well myself. My people have just been dropping like flies lately."

Death pecked at his cup nervously. "Yes, and it's not just you…"

"...others are meeting the same fate in other countries and empires." finished England grimly. Uneasy silence followed afterword. His headache was getting worse and Arthur's friend seemed a little jumpy today-but for what reason? Arthur had to wonder.

"Death, what's wrong?"

He looked at Arthur with sincere sadness. "Arthur, give me an answer and answer me truthfully, what does the name 'Alfred' mean to you?"

Arthur blinked. "Nothing, I guess. Why?"

The grim reaper was lost for words. He gripped the teacup in his hand so hard; that he was sure was going to shatter at any moment. His mouth opened and then closed several times, but no words ever came out.

"Nothing, I was thinking of someone else that's not even in this century. That shows you how old I am."

Arthur smiled, but not for long. His headache had just about reached its breaking point. He tried to shut his eyes to clear out the pain. No use. The headache was about to split his head open. The only way he could stop the pain was to let it all out.

_"Danger, Boy, Hang. Danger, Boy, Hang." _he repeated over and over again in an eerie chant.

Death looked up from his cup. "Excuse me?"

_"Jonathon's in danger, he'll be hanged!" _answered Arthur.

"Ah, you've been neglecting your visions haven't you?"

_"The innocent will be put to death…"_

The chanting stopped and it left a very pale looking Arthur.

"I-I think I should go. I don't feel very well." said Arthur finally after 3 long minutes of dead silence. The grim reaper found his voice and said;

'You like that boy don't you? Before you go, you should know that…soon…"

"Soon what?"

"Just please, please be careful." begged Death and closed the door behind Arthur.

Arthur made his way into the street. Filth littered it, but he didn't care. He had just a few minutes before his vision actually came true. What didn't surprise him was to find his beloved on the street, resting by the old pole. Arthur gave a sharp nudge.

"Jonathon, wake up!"

The boy opened his eyes. "Arthur?" he asked unsurely, rubbing his blue eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Listen John, your life's in great danger. Don't ask me how I know, just get as far away as possible."

"Too late for that son." said the cold voice.

"Melvain, what are you doing here?"

"I'm out for a little witch hunt. And what luck I have when I find two boys outside looking deeply suspicious. So which one of you can see into the future?"

"We have no idea what you're talking about." spat Jonathon.

The man struck him across the face.

"Don't lie to me; sources say that one of you is a demon bent on destroying the future. It's my job to rid the world of the supernatural to ensure that we have bright future and you can help if you turn yourself in." Jonathon made an eye glance towards Arthur. _So it's you…_

"I'm telling you, you've gotten the wrong pair." protested Arthur. His face was stricken by the man as well.

"I never get the wrong pair. How dare you say I do?" Melvain hissed. "You'll both be hanging from the gallows by the time I'm through with you."

The two were taken away by guards. Executions were rarely private, and when they were, they were supposedly quick. No one heard Arthur's or Jonathon's screams of terror as they were being taken to the execution spot.

"Arthur Kirkland and Jonathon Smarth, you are hereby sentenced to death for your crime of witchcraft. How might your last words be?"

"You monster." snarled Jonathon. Melvain smirked.

"You know, you can still clear this up since I'm feeling generous. One of you confesses and one of you gets to live." Jonathon sighed and turned to Arthur.

"I'm sorry Arthur. This how it's going to be." he turned back to the guards. "I'm the one who can see visions."

Arthur's eyes widened. _No…_

"Very good boy, let the other go."

Arthur was thrown to the ground. He could only watch in horror as his friend's neck was put in the noose.

_No,no,no…_

_He was right; innocent will be put to death._

_The knot was tightened. The lever was pulled there were a few gagging noises and then silence. The men walked off in triumph, leaving Arthur there to grieve. He saw the soul rise from the body, who smiled at him. The Reaper carried him off into who knows where. Arthur cried, running to catch up with the two. _

_"Come back! Come back!" he screamed. What he failed to realize was a metal pole was in his way. He hit it with his head and everything around him went dark. _

_End notes;_

_So that's the prologue! Let me know what you think, and who should have a bigger role, or who should do this, or that! I greatly appreciate it to anyone who takes the time to do this. (Helps me become better for your entertainment.) By the way the Black Death is an actual death that took place in medieval Europe and Asia. Two thirds of Europe's population vanished because of this disease...And when the Grim Reaper asked did Alfred mean anything to him, this was before he discovered America, so he had no idea. Some other notes;_

_Just to clear things up, Jonathon had a relationship with Arthur. And no, he's not an O.C really. *Hint* *Hint* _

_Arthur has an ability to see the dead, or look into the future along with seeing fairytale creatures. Also England gets a huge headache from not letting his visions out. _

_Melvain, the mean one is one of those nut jobs who try and rid the world of supposed 'evil'_

_Any more questions, just review!_


	2. Call

_Present_

Peter sighed and slumped into the overstuffed chair. Finally! After all that moving, he was able to relax! England wasn't too far behind, dragging the bags across the floor. Canada and Hong Kong came in together, carrying even more bags. Hong Kong stared at England for about 20 seconds or so with an unreadable expression and then turned his attention to something else to occupy his time. It was sort of amazing how Arthur was able to coax him away from China to come with him on his little trip. Canada of course had come along for the excitement of being with his former caretaker. Arthur wiped his brow with relief after setting down the bags on the table.

"Well, that's just about it; say hello to your new summer home gentlemen."

Peter's eyes roamed around the room. It wasn't anything special; dusty old lamp was in the corner, filthy rug, and faded wallpaper on the wall. What on Earth had possessed Arthur to bring them here, of all places in the world?

"Great, so when are we going home?" asked Sealand.

Arthur shook his head. "Peter-we just got here and you're already thinking about leaving? We have all summer to spend time together now, isn't that what you wanted?"

The truth was it was actually England who wanted to spend time with his supposed 'family'. Sealand wanted no part of this, but England who had insisted he did, came along.

"Yeah, but this place is like a gazillion years old! Who wants to live in this dirty hole?" Sealand was about to say more, but was silenced by a look from his older brother.

"This place," he said, "Is very historical and filled with many memories. I used to take Canada and…America here all the time when they were little."

Sealand pouted in the chair. So the only reason they were there was so England could take a trip down memory lane for the nth time. Typical old man.

Canada looked around the area. "Oh yeah, I remember this place. It seems like only yesterday." The polar bear in his arms uttered a soft, "Who are you?"

"Canada." He whispered back.

"Yesterday; how about three hundred years ago or something like that?" Sealand stated.

"Oh come now, all we need to do is a little summer cleaning." England clapped his hands together. "So, let's get started shall we? Sealand, you take care of the basement, Canada, you take care of the upper floors, and Hong Kong…you're coming with me to clean out the attic. I'm sure that place requires two hands." Hong Kong merely nodded and followed him up the stairs.

England searched around the attic. Old newspaper articles littered the floor along with pieces of parchment. The place was entirely a mess. "You can start over there." pointed England to a huge cluster of fabric.

Hong Kong's expression had not changed for the time he had been there. Instead of listening to the country, he turned his fascination to a group of abandoned fireworks set in the corner.

England caught a glimpse of what he was looking at and gave the ultimate death stare towards him. Hong Kong immediately looked the other way in defeat and got to working on the fabric sorting.

"Now that I think of it, half those things…are from America's blanket. I know you don't talk much to me Hong Kong, but this means the world to me."

"England…" began Hong Kong, choosing his words carefully, "I think it's wise to try and let go of the past, or one day, it might destroy your future."

Arthur was about to reply, but then the telephone rang. Strange that the telephone was over 150 years old, but still worked in this place. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"A-Arthur…P-please…PLEASE!"

"Alfred what's going on?" questioned the brit, he was worried now…Alfred never acted like that nowadays. "Where are you?"

"C-coff! Dying…PLEASE NO!" Another cry of pain was carried out.

Arthur's heart was racing. Something was terribly wrong.

"Alfred, I can't understand you; tell me what's wrong!"

What seemed like gunshots rang out and the connection was broken.

"Al-Alfred?"

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, has lots of things to prepare for...


End file.
